Glimpse of the Future
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Before Percy Jackson, before the Great Prophecy, before The Prophecy of Seven, there was Annabeth Chase. Her glimpse, what she knows, of Percy Jackson, before she even meets him. With a little help from the God of Prophecy himself, of course. Lot's of Percabeth Fluff.


I, twelve year old Annabeth Chase, sat atop Half-Blood Hill, my hand resting on a tree root. I stroked the finger-like roots, feeling the roughness of my former best friend, Thalia. Today marked the five year anniversary of my arrival at Camp Half-Blood. It was early May, and I had been sitting on the hill all day.

A bright, golden light shone through the trees, signaling a deity coming to visit. I got to my knees quickly, bowing my head. "Annabeth Chase," a relaxed, laid-back voice said above me. "No need to bow, although I do appreciate it."

I looked up, locking eyes with the god Apollo. I got to my feet quickly, completely at a loss for words. "I know, I know. It's amazing, being visited by an awesome God like me." Apollo said. "I like you, Chase. You've got spunk, girl. You're gonna do great things. You're my favorite little demigod, that isn't my child, of course."

"Th-thank you, Lord Apollo." I said.

"Usually it's the demigods, who bring the gifts to the gods." Apollo said. "But I, myself, enjoy being different. I've got you a little present."

"That's not necessary," I said.

Apollo was already directly in front of me. He reached up, touching my temples with his thumbs and index finger of each hand. I gasped, being pulled from Half-Blood Hill, now in the dining pavilion. It was night time, the tables empty except for a few kids. It was focused on a boy, sitting at the usually empty Poseidon table. He had unruly black hair, his tan skin covered in a layer of dirt.

 _A teenage girl went over, her blonde curls pulling in a loose ponytail. "Hey," she said, sliding in next to the boy. "Happy birthday." She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake, splattered in uneven strokes of blue icing._

"What's this?" I asked Apollo.

"It's the future," Apollo said. "Yours, specifically."

"Who's that, that boy?" I asked.

"Oh young one, you'll find out soon enough." Apollo said, patting my shoulder.

 _The boy stared at the blonde_ (guessing that was me). _"What?" he asked._

" _It's August 18_ _th_ _," she said. "Your birthday, right?"_

" _Make a wish." Annabeth said._

" _Did you bake this yourself?" the boy asked._

" _Tyson helped."_

" _That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," the boy said. "With extra blue cement."_

 _Annabeth laughed. The boy blew out the candle. They then cut it in half and shared, eating with their fingers. They then watched the ocean in silence. "You saved the world." Annabeth said, breaking the silence._

"We _saved the world." the boy corrected._

" _And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."_

 _"You don't sound disappointed," the boy pointed out._

 _Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."_

" _Uh-huh."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"_

" _You'd probably kick my butt."_

 _"You know I'd kick your butt."_

 _He wiped the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

 _Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

" _Then up on Olympus," Seaweed Brain said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"_

" _Oh, you so wanted to."_

" _Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—.I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" He paused, cleaning his throat._

 _"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

 _He looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile. "Your laughing at me," he complained._

" _I am not!"_

 _"You are so not making this easy."_

 _She laughed for real, and she put her hands around his neck. "I m never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

 _And then they kissed._

There was a bright, white light, probably meaning we were going to something else. "What kinda person doesn't say someone's name while they're having a conversation?" I wondered quietly. We were now in a crumbling chasm, people shouting and running around, a ship at the top trying to secure a statue.

" _This floor won't last!" a dark skinned girl with dark curls warned. "The rest of us should get to the ladder."_

 _Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The spider's silk support cables trembled like massive guitar strings and began to snap. The girl lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for a boy, pale and small, to follow, but he was in no condition to sprint._

 _The boy from my first vision gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "It'll be fine," he muttered._

 _Looking up, she saw grappling lines shoot from the_ _Argo II_ _and wrap around the statue. One lassoed Athena's neck like a noose. A kid above shouted orders from the helm as two others flew frantically from line to line, trying to secure them._

 _Pale boy had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and stumbled._

" _What is it?" Seaweed Brain asked._

 _She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face._

" _Her ankle!" the dark skinned girl shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

 _Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?_

 _Apparently Seaweed Brain didn't realize what she meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Seaweed Brain lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum carried him along as well._

" _Help them!" the dark skinned girl yelled._

 _Annabeth glimpsed the pale boy hobbling in their direction, the dark skinned girl trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. The other were still focused on the statue, and her cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern._

 _Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot—and the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in._

" _No," Seaweed Brain muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword..."_

 _But he couldn't reach it without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. He fell with her._

 _Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void._

 _Seaweed Brain had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong._

No escape _,_ _said a voice in the darkness below._ I go to Tartarus, and you will come too.

I shivered, looking briefly at Apollo. He had a dark expression on his face as he watched.

 _Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind._

I shivered again, thinking about the spider goddess, Tartarus, all of it.

 _The pit shook. Seaweed Brain was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf._

 _The pale boy leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. A girl was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time._

 _Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved._

" _Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

 _His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._

" _Never," he said. He looked up at the pale boy, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

 _Nico's eyes widened. "But—"_

 _"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_

 _"I—I will."_

 _Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness._ Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.

 _Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome._

" _We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

 _Only then did she understand what would happen._ _A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

" _As long as we're together," she said._

 _She heard Nico and the girl still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight she would ever see._

 _Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness._

Another white light filled the room, blinding me. I was shaking, tears rolling down my face. I was gonna grow up, I was going to die. I was going to fall to Tartarus. "I don't want to see anymore." I whispered to Apollo.

"It's not about what you want, you will need this knowledge." Apollo said, his voice hard.

The next was of Percy and I behind a rock. I didn't look too much older, maybe a year or two.

" _Put your cap back on," Percy said. "Get out!"_

" _What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."_

" _I've got a plan. I'l distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tel him what's going on."_

" _But you'll be killed!"_

" _I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

 _Annabeth glared at him like she was going to punch him. And then she did something that surprised_ me _even more. She kissed him._

" _Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished._

I couldn't think clearly. These visions were jumping around, and they were all of me, with Percy. Who even was Percy? Clearly, he was a demigod. Maybe he'd come this summer? Or the next, or the next. There was no way of telling. There was another flash. It was night, in the middle of camp half blood. Percy and Annabeth, they were older again, sitting by the camp fire. Nico (from a few visions ago) walked over to them.

" _Hey, man,' Percy said. 'Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud.'_

' _We're going to spend our senior year together,' Annabeth explained, 'here in New York. And after graduation –'_

' _College in New Rome!' Percy pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. 'Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafés, enjoying California –'_

' _And after that …' Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. 'Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like.'_

' _That's great,' Nico said. 'I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood.'_

' _Awesome!' Percy said._

 _Nico studied his face – his sea-green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair._

' _So,' Nico said, 'since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air.'_

 _Percy's smile wavered. 'What do you mean?'_

' _For a long time,' Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know.'_

 _Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico. 'You –'_

' _Yeah,' Nico said. 'You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys.'_

' _You … so you mean –"_

" _Right.'_

 _Annabeth's grey eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile._

' _Wait,' Percy said. 'So you mean –'_

' _Right,' Nico said again. 'But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now … you're cute, but you're not my type.'_

' _I'm not your type … Wait. So –'_

' _See you around, Percy,' Nico said. 'Annabeth.'_

 _She raised her hand for a high five._

 _Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green._

I gasped, sitting up quickly in bed. Blood rushed, giving me an instant headache. Even worse then the one I already had, from all those horrors. Michael Yew, the head of the infirmary staff, pushed me back on my back, dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth.

"Geez Annabeth, what happened to you?" I looked at him, completely confused.

"Silena found you passed out on Half-Blood Hill, brought you hear. You've been in and out for a few hours." Michael explained.

 _Your destiny, remember your destiny._ Apollo's voice rang in my head.

But the visions were already slipping from my memory.

Two weeks later, a demigod named Percy Jackson joined us at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **A/N: I literally wrote this in an hour. I don't know what I was reading, but it was this story with a kid who saw pieces of their future and yadayada. I hope you liked it. I was jumping from safari, to iBooks, to Word. It was just, it was all worth it, okay? I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
